Mi Novio Voldie
by DjGryffindor
Summary: McGonagall pierde su trabajo en Hogwarts como profesora de Transformaciones y se pone de novia con Voldemort...
1. Default Chapter

Mi Novio Voldie Por DjGryffindor 

**::: Capítulo 1 – El Misterioso Encapuchado :::**

Minerva McGonagall se levantó con unas ojeras impresionantes aquél día, había estado bailando toda la noche en el bar donde trabajaba "Las Tres Escobas" y encima de eso le había salido otro grano en el medio del culo. Aunque cobraba un sueldo que era una miseria, no le quedaba otro remedio, ahora que había sido despedida de Hogwarts por bailar en tanga de leopardo sobre la mesa de los profesores delante de todo el colegio el día de Halloween, cualquier trabajo era bueno para ayudar a pagar el alquiler de su casa (una choza al lado de un criadero de cerdos) y para empezar a ahorrar para operarse las tetas, ya que las tenía bastante caídas.

Mientras se metía en la ducha (si es que a un cubo lleno de agua se le puede llamar ducha) pensaba en Albus Dumbledore, su gran amor. Aunque todavía no había logrado superar ese golpe tan duro que recibió hace tres meses atrás cuando se enteró de que Dumbledore había estado teniendo aventuras con esa ramera de Ravenclaw llamada Cho Chang y con un elfo doméstico de nombre Dobby, seguía amándolo como el primer día (hace una semana)...

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho, Albus? ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- se dijo a sí misma mientras salía de la ducha tapándose con un pedazo de tela en el que solía defecar el perro del vecino.- ¿Por qué te has llevado mi colección de sujetadores de marca y mis discos de Shakira?

El día pasó sin ninguna novedad, salvo que McGonagall se pasó la tarde pintándose las uñas de los pies de un color rojo pasión, y se quemó el culo con la plancha muggle.

Cuando dieron las dos de la mañana, Minerva se desapareció de su choza de madera y apareció en Hogsmeade, cerca del Cabeza de Cerdo y caminó por una calle hacia el bar llamado Las Tres Escobas, donde ella trabajaba bailando y una vez el gato del dueño le cagó en el zapato. Se tiró un pedo sonoro y oloroso, y entró. Ese día estaba especialmente lleno de gente, sobre todo de viejos magos que iban a emborracharse y a cambiar cromos de Pokemon.

Estuvo bailando como dos horas sin interrupciones, su falda se le había roto en el culo y ya estaba cansada. Encima un tipo encapuchado que estaba sentado en la barra bebiendo un jarro de hidromiel, no paraba de mirarla, y eso le incomodaba.

Se sentó en la otra punta del bar, lejos de la barra. En un sitio donde ese señor encapuchado no pueda observarla, y pidió una cerveza de mantequilla. Apenas apoyó el culo en la silla, pegó un grito y se levantó rápidamente.

- ¡Maldición!- exclamó. Acababa de pincharse el culo con una aguja. Intentó sacar la aguja pero no pudo, las otras mesas estaban ocupadas y en el único sitio donde había lugar, era en la barra, junto aquél señor tan misterioso que la observaba sin quitarle ojo de encima.

No sabía que hacer. Dentro de veinte minutos le tocaba bailar de nuevo, y si se iba lo más probable era que la despidan. Pero por otro lado aquel tipo que tanto la miraba le daba un poco de miedo, no quería sentarse junto a el.

Pero tenía que elegir: sentarse junto aquél tipo de malas pintas o perder su empleo y terminar pidiendo limosna por las calles de Hogsmeade como Lucius Malfoy.

Como veía la segunda opción más desagradable y deprimente que la primera, cogió su jarro de cerveza de mantequilla y fue a sentarse junto aquél tipo. La túnica negra del misterioso encapuchado escondía unos tacones amarillos horrendos y unos calcetines de corazones.

El hombre la miró y ella volvió a sentirse incómoda. Pudo ver como alargaba una mano blanca como la nieve, con dedos largos como arañas, y uñas pintadas con brillos de color café, al jarro de hidromiel.

Ella lo observó por unos momentos. Ese señor le daba algo de miedo, era muy extraño, no le parecía normal. Incluso tenía pinta de gay.

En ese momento, veinte encapuchados entraron al bar y comenzaron a lanzar sus hechizos y maldiciones.

- ¿No puedes tener más cuidado? ¡Me has roto una uña!- se quejaba uno de los encapuchados dándole una patada en la espinilla al que tenía a su lado.

El encapuchado que estaba sentado junto a McGonagall la cogió del brazo y se la llevó fuera de Las Tres Escobas. Ella forcejeó pero le fue imposible ya que el hombre le apretaba mucho.

Salieron y aquel misterioso encapuchado se la llevó lejos de allí, estuvieron como más de diez minutos caminando, ella no se atrevía a hacer nada por miedo a lo que podría llegar a sucederle. El encapuchado se paró de repente, la agarró de la cintura y la besó. Ella quiso soltarse, pero le fue imposible. Encima el tipo besaba fatal, además de que tenía olor a perfume de Barbie, sintió infinita asquerosidad en ese instante.

Cuando el encapuchado misterioso la soltó, se sacó la capucha. Minerva pegó un grito:

Era Lord Voldemort.

*** * * * * FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1 * * * * ***

Espero que os haya gustado.

Por favor, dejadme reviews para saber si os ha gustado.

**^o^ DjGryffindor ^o^**


	2. Capítulo 2: Sin Nada

Mi Novio Voldie Por DjGryffindor 

**:: Capítulo 2: Sin Nada ::**

Minerva, horrorizada, se alejó inmediatamente de aquél sujeto que la había besado y comenzó a retocarse el maquillaje mientras Voldemort la miraba extrañado.

- ¿Qué pasa, no te gustó el beso?- preguntó Voldemort poniéndose la capucha.

- Es que ahora viene la escena en la que yo tengo que gritar y vienen los aurores, y quiero estar presentable para cuando lleguen los de la televisión.

Voldemort frunció el ceño y dio media vuelta para irse cuando Minerva lo detuvo.

- ¡¡Espera!!

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿No me vas a dar un autógrafo antes de irte?

- Yo sabía que lo estabas deseando terriblemente, nena, pero a pesar de ser el mago más tenebroso, poderoso y guapo del mundo, y de ser dueño de una multinacional de condones de primera calidad, aún conservo mi modestia.

Voldemort le firmó el autógrafo a Minerva y se fue bailando el aserejé con el taparrabos de Lucius Malfoy.

Minerva volvió a su cuchitril lleno de ratas y mierda de caballo disecada en polvos flu, recordando el mal aliento de Voldemort y las veces que había visto pósters suyos en la revista PlayGirl en los que salía desnudo masturbándose con su varita mágica.

A la mañana siguiente, Minerva se levantó y fue a buscar trabajo al pueblo mágico de Hogsmeade, pero como todas las veces anteriores, no tuvo suerte. Llegó la noche, y tuvo que ir a bailar a Las Tres Escobas como siempre.

Y, en vez de mejorar, las cosas empeoraron: el dueño del local la despidió.

Sola, sin trabajo, y sin dinero, Minerva regresó abatida y derrotada a lo único que le quedaba: su destartalada casa. Se acurrucó en una esquina y se tapó con una manta meada por la gata de la vecina. Poco a poco se fue durmiendo, pensando en que mañana sería un nuevo día.

*** * * * ***

Un golpeteo en la puerta despertó a Minerva. Ella se levantó quejándose porque la habían despertado en la mejor parte de su sueño erótico con Ewan McGregor. Abrió la puerta, y se encontró con la casera. Una vieja bajita, gorda y gruñona fan de Ashanti, que era la que le alquilaba aquél horrendo cuchitril. Estaba forrada de dinero pero era tacaña como ella sola, además de ser una reprimida sexual:

- Buenos días señora McGonagall- saludó apáticamente con su cara de vaca obesa. Minerva le devolvió el saludo sin ganas.- Espero que se haya acordado de que hoy es el último día del mes y tiene que pagarme el alquiler de la casa, además de que todavía sigue debiéndome dos meses atrasados de alquiler.

- Ehm... si- respondió Minerva pesimista, puesto que no tenía un solo sickle- pero es que no tengo dinero, y ayer me despidieron del trabajo.

- Lo siento mucho- dijo la casera sin ganas de rodeos- pero si no me paga, tendrá que irse.

- Ya le dije que no tengo dinero, los pocos knuts que tengo apenas me llegan para comer.

- Vamos a hacer una cosa, señora McGonagall, le doy un plazo de un día para conseguirme el dinero que me debe. Si mañana a primera hora no tiene los galeones, tendrá que empacar sus pertenencias y marcharse a cualquier sitio.

La casera se marchó sin despedirse y Minerva se puso un abrigo todo agujerado por las polillas, salió del recuncho y bebió algo de agua en un charco que había a dos metros de la estancia donde solían mear los gatos de la vecina, que los tenía porque era zoofílica y le venían bien para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales. Como todos los días, fue a Hogsmeade a buscar trabajo, pero tampoco hubo suerte.

Regresó al rancho abatida, sin ganas ni fuerzas para nada. Mañana tendría que marcharse, tendría que abandonar el cuchitril que era lo único que le quedaba. Tendría que dormir las próximas noches debajo de un puente, o en las esquinas, o en las galerías, o quien sabe dónde.

Minerva comenzó a empacar sus escasas pertenencias, incluidos los condones usados y defectuosos que había encontrado en la estancia el primer día cuando llegó. Si en algún momento se quedaba sin absolutamente nada para comer, podría contentar su estómago con eso. Después de todo algo es algo. Una lechuza parda entró por la ventana con una carta atada al pico. Minerva cogió la carta y antes de leerla se masturbó con ella.

Cuando su apetito sexual quedó satisfecho, la abrió y la leyó mientras se acababa la última fase del orgasmo:

_Sra M. McGonagall:_

_Le informo que hoy mismo salí de vacaciones a Florida por dos meses. Regresaré a Inglaterra el 17 de Febrero y antes de marcharme a la orgía que organizará el Ministro de Magia, pasaré por su casa para cobrar los meses pendientes de alquiler._

_Atentamente,_

_Alejandra Claire._

Minerva suspiró aliviada. No podía ser que todo le saliese mal, algo bueno tenía que tocarle de vez en cuando. La lechuza se comió el único trozo de pan que tenía y se marchó volando por la ventana, hasta que su vecina zoofílica la cazó y se echó un buen polvo con ella. Minerva se quedó sin cena.

Esa misma tarde salió a buscar comida en los cubos de basura llenos de ratas que había en los patios de los restaurantes, pero no encontró nada apetitoso. Se sentó en la acera de una calle oscura y siniestra pensando y reflexionando sobre lo miserable y cruel que era su vida. Peor no podía ser.

Estaba sola en este mundo, no tenía a nada ni a nadie, no tenía dinero, nada, absolutamente nada. Vio que alguien se masturbaba con un poste de luz en la acera de enfrente y, al mismo tiempo, la estaba observando. Ella observó con más detenimiento a aquél sujeto y descubrió a Voldemort, que en ese momento la advirtió y cruzó la calle hacia donde estaba ella:

- ¡Usted!

- Si, yo- respondió Voldemort con una sonrisa sin poder disimular el placer sexual que sentía luego de una larga y duradera sesión de masturbación.

- ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Vine a buscarte para enseñarte todos mis fetiches.

Minerva se quedó muda y por un momento se imaginó los fetiches de Voldemort mientras una sonrisa de excitación se dibujaba en su cara.

Fue en ese momento cuando Voldemort la cogió de la cintura y la besó salvajemente. Minutos más tarde, ella comenzó a forcejear para que él la soltara, a Voldemort no le quedó otra más que complacerla y le sonrió nuevamente mientras ella se secaba los labios, asqueada, con las mangas de su abrigo agujerado por las polillas y manchado con excremento seco de vaca de la india:

- Me gusta mucho tu abrigo- dijo Voldemort cruelmente.

- No te burles!- replicó ella enfadándose. No sólo se había atrevido a besarla aquél pervertido sexual, si no que también ahora se burlaba de su pobreza.- Yo no tengo dinero para comprarme ropa.

- Yo puedo darte unos cuantos galeones si...

- ¿Si qué?- inquirió ella impacientemente.

- Si te acuestas conmigo- le susurró él al oído. McGonagall se puso roja de la furia:

- ¿PERO TÚ QUÉ TE CREES? ¿QUÉ YO SOY UNA PUTA, UNA RAMERA, UNA ESQUINERA?- estaba tan enfadada que le dio un cachetazo a Voldemort y el se molestó bastante.

Un mago con aspecto cansino que pasaba por allí muy cerca de ellos se quedó viéndolos y una pareja que había aprovechado la intimidad de aquella calle oscura para tener sexo apasionado sin ser advertidos en la acera de enfrente se volteó a verlos. El mago que los observaba se acercó un poco más y Voldemort interrumpió la violenta discusión:

- ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ CARAJO MIRA?!- le gritó groseramente al mago.

- ¿Usted no es ese mago famoso que sale en la televisión?- le preguntó el mago. Voldemort sacó una sonrisa y respondió con aires de presunción:

- Si, soy yo, ¿Quiere que le dé un autógrafo?

El mago asintió. Minerva se limaba las uñas con un cartón del rollo de papel higiénico que había encontrado tirado en una calle mientras Voldemort le contaba sus hazañas al mago:

-... Si, fui yo el verdadero descubridor de América, pero mi manager inventó toda esa historia de Cristóbal Colón para sacar beneficios económicos y convertir aquello en un paraíso erótico de orgías húmedas y salvajes. Si la gente supiera que fui yo el verdadero descubridor, nadie iría a pasar sus vacaciones allí porque la gente me tiene miedo. Como soy tan poderoso y tan guapo. También acabé con el Yeti y con Godzila, pero bueno, esas son otras historias. Cuando quiera se pasa una tarde por mi casa a tomar el té que le cuento todas mis hazañas.

Voldemort se despidió del mago y Minerva, que estaba impaciente y aburrida al mismo tiempo, le echó una mirada de apatía.

- Muy interesantes tus historias- dijo con sarcasmo.

- Me alegra mucho que te interesen ¿No quieres que te cuente cómo conquisté las islas pedófilas del Pacífico?

A Minerva no le dio tiempo de responder. Un auror había visto a Voldemort y se había puesto a gritar todo loco:

- ¡EL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO! ¡SOCORRO! ¡ESTÁ AQUÍ! ¡QUIERE VIOLARME! ¡AUXILIO! ¡Y TAMBIÉN QUIERE CONTARME SUS FANTASÍAS ERÓTICAS SELVÁTICAS CON BIN LADEN! ¡Y QUIERE CONTARME SUS PLANES PARA CONQUISTAR IRAK! ¡SOCORRO!

Voldemort no sabía que hacer. La pareja que estaba teniendo intimidad en la acera de enfrente se marchó corriendo atemorizada y él se molestó muchísimo porque por culpa del auror ese no pudo contarles sus hazañas a la pareja aquella, y a él con tanta ilusión que le hacía...

Pensó en matar al tipo ese, pero por un lado le daba vergüenza, ¿Qué diría Minerva? Pensaría que es un asesino psicópata que está juntando dinero para comprarse el nuevo disco de Shitney Spears, en vez de creer que él es el príncipe erótico azul que sale en el cuento de la cenicienta lesbiana. Él siempre le había dicho eso.

McGonagall tampoco sabía que hacer, no quería que nadie lo viese con aquél sujeto, podrían pensar que ella tenía relaciones sentimentales con él, y esa idea no le agradaba para nada, aunque le ilusionaba mucho salir en las revistas de chismes insoportables para viejas chismosas insoportables que no tienen nada que hacer más que chismosear todo el día.

Minerva ya tenía suficientes problemas con que no conseguía trabajo, no tenía dinero para comer, no tenía relaciones sexuales seguidas, y debía dos meses de alquiler como para buscarse problemas con las autoridades mágicas. Entonces decidió salir corriendo tapándose la cara antes de que alguien la viese, y se desapareció disimuladamente en la esquina. Voldemort quería seguirla, pero antes de marcharse tras ella, empuñó su varita contra el mago que gritaba escandalosamente y lo mató lanzándole un Avada Kedavra fulminante. Aunque después se arrepintió porque, pensándolo bien, podía haberle contado sus hazañas y después haberlo matado.

- ¡Qué lástima!- dijo- Pero bueno, no importa, ya encontraré a alguien interesado en mis grandes y pequeñas hazañas nacionales e internaciones. Mejor le diré a mi manager que quiero publicar un libro.

*** * * * ***

Minerva regresó a su cuchitril más agotada de lo normal y se encontró a dos ratas en plena acción sobre la manta con la que solía dormir. En ese momento, su vecina zoofílica llamó a la puerta y se llevó a sus ratas para su casa.

Minerva no pudo comer nada y las tripas le rugían ferozmente, estaba muriéndose de hambre y pensaba que no tardaría en morirse de desnutrición. Trató de dormir un poco pero el hambre salvaje que tenía no la dejaba pegar un solo ojo. Se quedó despierta mirando hacia el techo de la estancia, pensando en Dumbledore:

- ¿Por qué me hiciste eso, Albus? ¿Por qué me robaste mi álbum de fotos pornográficas de Orlando Bloom?- dijo en un suspiro- Todo pudiese haber sido diferente si no me hubieses engañado. ¿Qué te hice yo para que me hicieras eso?

Sin darse cuenta, Minerva se quedó dormida y tuvo un sueño súper-extraño. Soñó que se iba a casar con Fudge pero que a mitad de la boda se aparecía Dumbledore pidiéndole de rodillas que no se case. Ella no le hizo caso y la boda continuó, hasta que llegó Voldemort y la secuestro, se la llevó bien lejos y le hizo el amor salvaje y apasionadamente.

Fue en ese momento en el que ella despertó horrorizada. Nunca había tenido un sueño que la traumatizara más que el _cock_ de Mr. Believo (Si, McGonagall vio una vez el _cock_ de Believo en su LJ y tuvo un orgasmo después de ello, un detalle de la historia que me olvidé de contar antes). La falta de comida la estaba afectando.

Le costó mucho volverse a dormir, así que se puso a pensar en las cosas que se compraría si fuese millonaria.

- ¿Por qué nunca me toca la lotería?- pensó soñando despierta, imaginándose a ella misma abasteciéndose de penes mágicos de plástico en el sex shop de Maka La Vaka en el Callejón Diagon.

- Unos por mucho y otros por poco- se dijo a sí misma antes de que el sueño la volviese a derrotar y sus ojos se cerrasen definitivamente hasta la mañana siguiente.

**~ FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2 ~**

¡Gracias a aquellas personas que fueron tan amables de dejarme un review, muchas gracias! Y a las que no, aún están a tiempo antes de que les queme sus casas (No, mentira!)

Aquí van mis agradecimientos personales:

Si quieres que te firme un autógrafo, te organice una orgía con todo tu barrio o te cuente mi versión erótica del cuento de los tres cerditos, pulsa la tecla B.

Si quieres que Maka La Vaka se aparezca en tu casa y viole a toda tu familia, y tu madre te regale el disco de Ashanti para estas navidades, pulsa la tecla J.

Y si quieres que continúe con esta subliminal historia y no queme tu casa, déjame un review!!

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, estás contribuyendo a la fundación Enanitos Verdes con Verrugas en los Ovarios, y estás ayudando a que Maka La Vaka, nuestra diosa descerebrada resucitada, consiga un cerebro como la gente ya que el suyo lo sacrificó por el pueblo Makaico.

Dios y Maka te lo agradecerán eternamente!!

**~ DjGryffindor ~**


End file.
